


Silence

by ThoughtsOfPheonixes



Series: My poetry [1]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:28:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27416539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThoughtsOfPheonixes/pseuds/ThoughtsOfPheonixes
Series: My poetry [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003074





	Silence

Silence

Is the space between thoughts  
When you wonder  
And are never quite sure  
If you are lost or found

It is the emptiness of a room  
Past witching hour  
When all you hear  
Is your heartbeat

Is the fall of snow  
As the sun slowly rises  
Bringing blinding light  
To the world as it wakes

Is the soft hush  
Of a door creaking closed  
As the baby is finally asleep  
And the mother can rest

It is the moment  
When you see the one you love  
And they take your breath away  
As they are themselves  
And all the more gorgeous for it


End file.
